


Locked Out

by DeceitfulHonesty



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, locked out of your apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulHonesty/pseuds/DeceitfulHonesty
Summary: You locked yourself out your apartment and you’re really cute and I can help, please don’t ask why I’m carrying lock picks” AUWritten for a request on tumblr





	Locked Out

Somewhere in the back of Jemma’s mind, she felt guilty about taking tonight off. She had so much work to do for her dissertation and not nearly enough time before the due date.

Still, she felt like she was losing her mind, endlessly cranking away at the paper. For the sake of her mental health, she needed this one night off. 

Jemma planned out a nice, home-cooked meal, queued up a few of her favorite movies on Netflix, and had a pile of blankets waiting for her to snuggle under once she cleaned up dinner. 

She crammed the last of the food packages into the trash can, hoping that she could get away with not taking it out to the dumpster just yet. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she pushed, the garbage seemed to bubble up out of the bin and spit onto the floor. 

Jemma groaned, but picked up all the stray bits, shoved them back on top, and wriggled the bag out of the can. 

It was just a short walk down to the dumpster, so Jemma didn’t feel the need to grab a jacket or shoes to take it out. 

The door clicked closed behind her and Jemma tip toed down to the complex’s dumpsters, trying to keep as much of her feet off the cold pavement as she could manage. 

She flung the bag into the giant dumpster and jogged back home, more than ready to _not_ think about her paper for an evening. 

Jemma tried to push the door open, but ended up thumping her shoulder into it when it didn’t budge. 

“Oh no.”

She twisted the doorknob again, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Oh, no no no no no,” she muttered. 

She must have instinctively flicked the lock on her way out. And of course, she didn't feel the need to bring her keys with her for this trip. Or her phone. And her landlord was on vacation this week and wouldn’t be home with her spare set of keys. 

“Damnit!” Jemma kicked her door, as if that would suddenly make it unlock. 

The wind gusted by and Jemma deeply regretted only wearing her pajama pants and a tank top outside. She rubbed her arms, to generate a bit of heat, while trying to think of what to do next. She couldn’t reach a window to break into her apartment from here. Plus, she would have to deal with having a broken window until her landlord got back and definitely would lose her deposit. She would probably have to ask a neighbor for help.

The moment the thought crossed her mind, a voice grabbed her attention. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisy trudged home from the grocery store. She was annoyed wth herself that she left grocery shopping until she literally had no food in her fridge and that she didn’t realize that until so late in the evening. 

Whatever. She now had dinners for the next week, including a nice frozen meal she could throw in the oven for tonight, since she was feeling lazy. She was so ready to get out of the cold and into her warm apartment. 

On approaching her door, she heard a curse and a loud thud coming from the other side of the building. She quirked an eyebrow to herself. It sounded like someone (who was clearly an amateur) was trying to break into one of the neighboring apartments. Unable to just stay out of other people’s business, Daisy decided to peek around the corner. 

Daisy vaguely recognized the woman taking her anger out on the door as one of her neighbors. They didn’t see each other that often, since the other woman seemed to keep very strange work hours, but each time, Daisy tried to get up the courage to talk to her. 

She was really cute. Usually the woman was wearing some sort of cardigan or nice blouse that made her look professional, even though Daisy had no idea what she did for a living. Tonight, she was completely dressed down in baggy pajama bottoms that had what looked like the periodic table of elements on them and a flimsy tank top. The woman rubbed her arms grumpily and Daisy realized she was probably freezing to death and should help out. 

“Hey, uh. Do you need some help?” she asked tentatively. 

The woman’s attention snapped towards Daisy and she paused her bouncing to keep warm. 

“I—I locked myself out taking the trash out,” the woman admitted. A flush crept up her cheeks. “Could I borrow your phone and call a locksmith or something?”

Daisy eyed the woman. She didn’t look like the type to lie about locking herself out to cover up a break in. Plus, she was definitely not dressed like she was planning to be outside for very long. 

And she was _really_ cute. 

Daisy could just give her the phone and let her call the locksmith, but she kind of wanted to impress her. 

“I’ll do you one better,” Daisy said. 

She dug into her back pocket and pulled out her lock picking kit. She strode over to the woman’s door, shooed her out of the way, and started working on the lock. She already knew how flimsy these locks were, which is why she had replaced the one on her door immediately after moving in, so this shouldn’t take long. 

“Um…why do you just carry those around?” the woman asked, gesturing to the pointy instruments in Daisy’s hands. 

“Uh, well. It’s for…you know, just don’t ask,” Daisy deflected. It’s not like she could go into her whole childhood, adolescence, and secretive job with a virtual stranger. 

The woman pulled a face of concern, but didn’t pry further. She probably just wanted to be back in her apartment and didn’t really care how. 

After a few long moments, where Daisy tried not to be distracted by the pretty girl hovering over her shoulder, the lock clicked and Daisy swung the door open in triumph.

“Tada!” she announced. 

The woman sighed in relief. “Thank you so much. You’re a life saver.” 

Daisy waved her off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, really. Maybe I could make you dinner sometime as a thank you?” the woman offered. 

Daisy heard a chorus of angels singing 'Hallelujah' in her head. If all it took was breaking into a pretty girl’s apartment for her to get a date, she would have done it sooner. 

“Y-Yeah, sure. That sounds—That sounds great,” Daisy stuttered out. Well, all her 'cool points' were going out the window now. “I’m Daisy, by the way.”

“Jemma,” the woman introduced herself. 

Pretty name for a pretty face. Luckily, Daisy refrained from saying that part out loud, or the offer for dinner probably would have been taken right off the table. 

“Does Friday work?” Jemma asked. 

“Friday works great,” Daisy replied with a smile. She shifted her weight and accidentally kicked the bag of forgotten groceries she had left nearby. “I should, uh, probably go take care of this.”

“Yes, and I need to get out of the cold. Thank you again,” Jemma said. 

Jemma slipped into her apartment and closed the door, with one final wave to Daisy. Daisy tucked her lock picking tools back into their pouch and stuck them back into her pocket. 

She knew always carrying those around would be good luck.


End file.
